


Blind

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Disability, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Everything was slowly going dark.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> It's more Myungjin if you squint. But I did write it with them in mind. I'm sad today so everyone else can feel it in my writing.

It wasn't happening all at once. Maybe it would have been easier to deal with if it was. A single blackout rather than the fading. The slow closure of the areas he could see. Everything becoming dim around the edges. It hurt, not physically. It was a silent killer planted firmly in his heart like a plant that had taken root years ago now blooming ugly and red from his chest. A wound that no one would see. A fear awakened he'd never talked about. 

No one ever talked about what it would be like to go blind. For all the colors to drain from your life in slow motion taking the images along with them. Residual scenery behind his eyelids all he would ever see again. It wasn't something anyone wanted to think about instead it lived among the background an unspoken fear. 

Now it was his reality. The blackness that overtook his vision replacing everything else. Yet there was one thing he never wanted to forget the faces of his loved ones. In the time he had left he was going to memorize every detail. He spent his nights memorizing plump lips and every inch of skin of his boyfriend's body, every day the faces of his friends. Even if it was a little uncomfortable placing his hands on soft cheeks, gliding over fluttering lashes, mapping out the valleys of dimples with his fingers. 

They said they'd never leave him. He knew they wouldn't, they'd stay helping him through the change. He was one of the lucky ones they said. He had notice, a chance to learn that few ever got while they could still see. It didn't feel like it though as time passed and the darkness closed in. Suffocating and real. Permanent. 

Each morning he awoke with the ever present fear that today would be the day. That even when he opened his eyes the world would remain dark. The tears gathered in his eyes in preparation, he still shed them so far in thanks. But one day that wasn't far on the horizon he'd turn and instead of Myungjun lying beside him he'd see nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated on the writing. ❤


End file.
